The Missing Years
by Temari Asura
Summary: This is the sidestory to The Innocent Mistress. It tells how Rin came to love Sesshomaru as a lover and friend from the horrible first night they had together, and flash-forward a couple years into the future after she becomes Koga's concubine and reclaimed by her Husband. To truly appreciate this one shot, read the Innocent Mistress. Mature Readers Only. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters.  
**

**AN: This story is the promised sidestory for the Innocent Mistress and includes what happened in the 3 years following Rin's first time with Sesshomaru and when he reclaimed his wife from Koga, who had wanted her as his concubine. If you have never read The Innocent Mistress, I suggest you do so first to truly enjoy this story. ^_^  
**

**THE INNOCENT MISTRESS **

**SIDESTORY: The Missing Years**

Rin rolled away from her lord, sore from the rigorous attentions of his body. He had come to her every night when he was home, slaking his need with her and leaving her to question if there was ever a moment where he would spend the night with his wife. Sometimes, he would be gentle and it would not hurt as much as the times when he was randy and forceful, even though it had never been as painful as their first night together. He sighed in relief, turning calculating eyes to look at the young woman who had ensnared him with lust. Sesshomaru knew that Rin found no pleasure in their nightly bed sport yet he could not will his body to slow its ardent desires and he would take her. She wrapped arms around herself, and moved as far away from him as she could. He did not enjoy the coldness with which he found in her bed and frowned, wishing for the first time he had had experience with virgins…they were almost more trouble than they were worth.

Sesshomaru rose from the bed and pulled on his robe as he did every night when he left her bed. Rin had accepted him as her lord and lover, but she had never once given the illusion that she accepted him willingly within her bed. The door to the bed chamber closed with a click and it was met with relief from the beautiful young woman. She allowed the tears she had kept in check to run down her cheeks, sobbing as she revelled in the misery of her life. She sat up; the isolation was so very hard to be stuck within these rooms, unable to leave, to find any entertainment…to be alone.

She hissed as her feet touched the floor and walked to the bell pull and summoned her maid, Sango, who though very warm and friendly, was not allowed to talk to her beyond answering questions and completely her tasks. Rin frowned, there was a myriad of different books with her chambers however due to her inability to read, and she was not able to even enjoy the leisure of reading. Many days, she contemplated hanging herself and as the days passed, it became more and more a likely option; a happier option.

The maid entered the chambers and silently helped her young mistress in to the bathing chambers where a tub of warm water had already been drawn. Rin hiss as she lowered herself into the water, the soothing warm enveloping her skin and calming the soreness between her legs. She sighed and leaned back against the tub.

"Sango…do think it's possible for God to understand bad intentions and forgive them?" she whispered and the maid frowned.

"I do not comprehend, my lady." She whispered, cocking her head to one side. Rin turned to look at the woman with a serious gaze.

"Do you think God would understand, if I killed myself?" she asked and Sango gasped.

"My lady, please do not speak of such things! I beg you!" Sango pleaded and Rin turned away, as more tears ran down the smooth skin of her cheeks.

Rin allowed the woman to wash her skin with the gentleness she had come to appreciate and crave, sighing at the soft feel of the cloth against the raw surface of her skin. Finally, when her bath was over, she was dried and dressed in her sleeping robes and followed to her chambers where she finally succumbed to exhausted sleep.

That night, while Rin slept, Sango confessed what had happened in the Bathing Chambers to Miroku, her lover. "She thinks to kill herself?" he asked incredulously with a surprised gaze and Sango nodded, watching him from her position on the bed they shared. Miroku clenched his jaw, running a hand through his short hair.

"He cares for her Sango. He may not want to admit it but the ways he acts towards her, his desire to possess her completely…is unlike anything I had ever seen with him. He…" Miroku shook his head as he trailed off as though not comprehending what he had been seeing.

"I have to tell him." He stated and Sango shivered in fear of what their lord would do to the poor girl as punishment. Rin was quiet, beautiful, lovely yet clearly unhappy. Miroku dropped a quick kiss to Sango's lips and moved to open the door and to the chambers of his Master. He knocked twice, as was customary for only he and Butler Jaken were allowed into the chamber of their lord, not even his wife. Whenever he was required to copulate with her, he would retire to her chambers.

"Enter" he indicated and Miroku entered the room with his head bowed, until his lord allowed him to rise.

"My lord, I have terrible news…" he whispered, lowering his eyes.

"Speak, Miroku."

"My lord…the maid Sango…has informed me that the lady Rin…has spoken of killing herself!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened before they became shadowed and he lowered the glass of whiskey and stalked from the room.

After that night it would be a week before Sesshomaru returned to Rin's chambers. She stiffened upon seeing him, and sighed before moving her hands to her shoulders intent upon discarding her robes for his pleasure but his hands stilled hers and she gasped and raised her eyes to his.

"I will not take you this night. Come, come to bed with this Sesshomaru." He said and led her to the bedroom. She was confused, was there a difference in going to bed and being taken? She wondered but followed him as was her duty. She crawled into bed and joined her, pulling her into his arms. She stiffened reflexively, he had never done this before and she was surprised wondering what he could have been thinking. But the feeling of being embraced, a feeling she had longed for in all her days of being imprisoned in her room…was too much…and she found herself sobbing softly.

Long moments later, she hiccupped the completion of her tears, flushing embarrassingly as she realized what she had done and with whom she had done it. She tried to pull away from him but he would not allow her to do so.

"Rin, I have intentions of allowing you to leave me. But you are not happy. Tell this Sesshomaru, what can be done to make you happy." He stated and she sat up with wide eyes, looking as though he had grown horns. She had no idea why he was being so considerate but Rin believed this was a chance to ease her lonliness.

"I-I beg you my lord…for companionship. I am so very alone." She whispered and he eyed her without expression.

"I will instruct the maid Sango to be your full time companion. If there is anything you want, you need only ask it. I will provide it for you." He stated and she frowned, biting her lips.

She seemed to be contemplating something for she did not speak again for a few minutes, but when she did, her face had been lowered as though she could not look into his eyes.

"I wish to be taught to read." She whispered, her hair falling over her shoulders and covering her face. It seemed as though Rin was ashamed of the fact that she could not read, though it was typical to commoners.

"I shall teach you to read myself." He whispered and noted how she jumped, her wide eyes jumping to his own. He was not serious, was he? But she could tell from the look of his face that Sesshomaru, this man who owned her did not joke and she flushed. She did not wish to spend any more time with him than she had to.

"Forgive me…my lord but…I am sure there are…numerous more important tasks for a King such as yourself…" she whispered, stumbling over her words, with a blush to her cheeks.

He rose on his elbow and cupped her cheek before pulling her into his chest and though it took a long time later, she finally relaxed enough to fall asleep. It created a pleased feeling within him that for once; Rin had allowed herself to sleep with him, that she had not rolled away from his arms and sobbed. His face remained a blank mask however, even though he baffled with the new feelings she awakened within him. He had not…felt…in so long he could not even identify what he was feeling. But it felt good.

When Rin awoke, it was within the warmth of strong arms and she gasped trying to pull away but the arms would not release her. She looked up into the bright golden eyes and shivered at the intensity with which they looked at her.

He released her and rose from the bed.

"Summon Sango." He instructed, leaving the chambers and a stunned Rin.

Three months later, Rin was reading. She was not yet at the level of a well educated adult but she was brilliant, an adept learner and Sesshomaru found himself pleased with her progress, she had a general curiosity and a zest for knowledge, especially of flowers. She asked for nothing though he would give her anything save her freedom. Since the first night they had slept together, they had continued to do so with the exception of nights when she had her monthly flux even though they had not had sex since that time.

Sesshomaru could not comprehend why he did not slake his need with Rin, for there was always a need. She evoked an incomprehensible feeling of lust within him and to reign in his desires when all he wanted was to possess her, was truly baffling. Though, he had noted the differences in Rin since he had changed his attitudes towards and leashed his desires for the sake of her feelings, a thing he had never done before, to put another's feelings before his own.

Rin giggled as she noted the expression of distaste the appeared upon his face as he tried the new meal she had requested from Sango. She had began to read a book of Western food recently in order to become accustomed to new and different words and she had then requested that some of the meals she had read about were prepared. Sesshomaru, who had begun to share his meals with her, seemed to have a difficulty with his dish. The look on his face shift to annoyance as she continued laugh at his predicament, but it only made the situation worse, for she continued to laugh even harder until she had rolled onto her back.

"Cease your laughing Rin!" he commanded but the tone and look on his face branded the image of a spoiled child within her mind and she chuckled all the same, knowing somehow that he could be trusted. Snorting, Sesshomaru advanced upon the woman who was too caught up in her laughter to recognize until he was upon her, his firm thighs straddling her lips and his arms pinning her own above her head.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped and Rin's lips opened. She felt warm, her heart racing as a heat pooled between her legs. His eyes became hooded and he leaned towards her, lowering his lips onto hers. Rin sighed, opening her mouth to his kiss. It was so different than the other times and she reveled in the beauty of it. She felt the probe of his tongue as it crept between her lush lips, licking the soft, sweet insides of her mouth before pulling back, sucking her lips within his own.

Rin moaned, pressing her body into Sesshomaru's as she kissed him back for the first time. Rin sank her teeth into the fullness of his bottom lip and arched into him, her knee pressing into the massive erection between his legs. He growled low at the pleasure-pain he was receiving. He couldn't conceive the intense feeling he was receiving from Rin's participation.

She moaned, tilting her head as her lips slaked themselves over his again and again, as he pressed his erection against her. She sucked his tongue, pulling it into her mouth as she writhed against him, her fingers clenching in his hair. She wanted to be as close to him as she could get and her hips rotated against his own.

He pulled away, his face with an expression she had never seen before. He was breathing hard yet he did not possess her as he usually did, instead he drew her to her feet and led her to the bed chambers and when they were standing before the fire, he stripped her of her clothes with painstaking slowness with his fingers brushing her tender skin and his eyes caressing her body with their intensity. She shivered under the probe of his gaze, her body felt so heated and warm, as though in preparation for something she had never experienced before.

When he had finished disrobing her and moved to disrobe himself, Rin brushed aside his fingers and replaced them with her own at the belt of his sleeping robe. She knew he was nude beneath it. She dropped the belt and stretched in order to reach his shoulders, and pushed the silk from his shoulders, with her eyes never leaving his own. He clenched his jaws and Rin shivered at how handsome he was bathed in the glow of flames. She lowered her gaze and dropped a kiss to his chest, to the place where his heart was beating erratically and gasped, as he bent and lifted her in his arms, pressing their sweaty bodies together and having her arms rap around his throat reflexively.

His lips fell to hers as he brought her to the bed. Rin returned his kiss enthusiastically, tightening her hold upon him and opening her mouth to his onslaught even as he lowered her slowly unto the bed, kneeling above her.

He pulled away from her, his lips kissing a trail from behind her ear and down her throat to the firm tips of her breast. Rin cried out as the wet warmth of his mouth closed over the pebbled bud, sucking and pulling it into his mouth while his other hand cupped her other breast, his fingers squeezing the appendage and pinching softly while he bit and sucked the other nipple. The pleasure it awakened within her so create she felt a feeling building within her, pooled between the ever increasing wetness at the juncture between her legs.

"My lord…." She groaned, grabbing the hand on her breast she placed it in between her legs and he stiffened at the wetness he felt there. Moving to the other breast, Sesshomaru reined his desire, he wanted Rin to understand the pleasure between a man and a woman, he wanted to train her to be the perfect mistress.

His finger brushes against the wetness of her clitoris, and she arched against his hand, moaning and thrashing beneath him. She bit her lip, her arms clutching him against her. Tears of pleasure escaping her eyes, and she hissed at the feel of two of his fingers sliding into the warmth of her body. Rin grabbed his hair and pulled his face up to her in order to kiss his lips, as his fingers worked, stroking, back and forth, deep and hard then slow and short, as his thumb rubbed against the swollen bud of her pleasure spot.

It increased his desire tenfold to feel the clenching and loosing of Rin's inner walls and he growled, he had reached his limit, he could not withhold himself.

"Sorry…" he whispered as he grasped the head of his erection and positioned it at the entrance of her body before pushing inside. Rin groaned, even though she was prepared for his entrance, there was still a slight pain, a burning slide that caused a deep pang when he finally became seated within her body. She hissed and instantly tightened around him which caused him to hiss as well and freeze above her, clenching his jaw as though he was fighting within himself to take her and Rin smiled softly, for he had never seemed to care before.

Biting her lip, Rin tilted her lip to better accept Sesshomaru's girth, gasping when he touch a particularly pleasing spot inside her body. He seemed to notice because with a smirk he pulled away and slammed into her body again, creating such a pleasing sensation with Rin she tears leaked from her eyes and she lifted her legs to wrap around his hips while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Ah….Oooo…aaaaaaaaaaaahh…." she groaned with the variations of his thrusts, as their body melded together. Rin felt the pressure building within her, and she slapped her hips against his own. It was as though they were striving for the same end, as they moved fasters and faster, gasping, groaning, screaming with the pleasure between him…until Rin stiffened and hissed, climaxing within Sesshomaru's arms for the first time.

After that night, Rin never stayed away from him again. She welcomed him into her bed and was pleased with the time they spent together. He became her only friend next to Sango even though he never spoke much, he listened and he treasured her body when they made love. He brought her gifts from his travel and told her many things she had never known. He taught her how to speak English and had fresh flowers brought to her room every day. He lathered her with jewels and clothes but never the emotion of his heart, though many time she did not care for he spent his days and nights with her, even when he was doing work. She came to love him in such a way that she had not even realized three years had passed...

And then one day, while he was away…she did not see her monthly flux…

0000

In the Palace of Koga, King of the East

_She entered the massive dining room and took a seat close to Koga as was stipulated, ignoring the scornful looks that were directed at her. The dinner as usual was a boring affair and she had no desire to eat, but ate for the health of her child…Sesshomaru's child. Suddenly the shouts of guards were heard as well as a ruckus outside. The occupants of the dining room rose to their feet while the men drew swords. A loud bang was head as the doors were slammed open and men entered. Rin could not see who they were but the silence was so deafening, it made her pulse race with excitement for what reason she did not know._

_"Ookami! Give her to me!" a voice challenged and Rin gasped, a smile breaking out on her face. She immediately began cutting her way through the crowd, refusing to stop until she was facing him, in all his royal glory. His face blurred before her and she momentarily thought it was a dream until the whispered sounds of his voice touched her ears, "Rin"._

Stunned beyond all belief Rin froze at the sight of her husband, alive and standing before her very eyes.

His eyes moved away from her own to the swell of her abdomen, before he wanted slowly towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. Her heart raced, wondering if he assumed the child belonged to Koga or worse, Kohaku.

He grabbed her shoulders and lowered his lips to hers, claiming her before the eyes of the Easter Court. He kissed her with all the passion he had kept reined in the last few months, slanting his lips over hers again and again, slipping his tongue between her lips and teeth to duel with her own, pulling her body into his…as far as her stomach would allow and when he had satisfied himself with a taste of her lips, he pulled away.

He lowered his gaze again to her rounded stomach.

"That last night…?" he asked and tears filled his eyes at the unwavering conviction he had in the fact that this child was his. And she nodded, wiping away the tears of joy that had began to leak from her cheeks.

Sesshomaru's lips lowered to hers again, in a soft sweet kiss as his hand cupped her stomach.

"How dare you?!" came Koga's loud, angered voice.

Sesshomaru lifted his head and stared at the man in such a cold, deathly way he took a step back before he had even realized that he had. Sesshomaru snarled at the man, to think he had taken his wife as a concubine!

"To subject this Sesshomaru's wife as a concubine? The true queen of the West and you dare to question this Sesshomaru's audacity?" he roared, watching as Koga stepped back, hiding behind his Vassals. He was a pathetic excuse for a King that was for sure. Marching over to the man, he punched him in the face, smirking as her felt the crack of his nose beneath his fist. He did not wish to have another war yet he was burning with his fury.

"I will be claiming my wife Koga, it would serve you will to not even though of a counter attack to avenge your self-induced dishonor. Not when I have control of both the West, East and an alliance with the South." Sesshomaru warned and turned upon his heel taking his wife's hand as he strode from the hall, her face shinning with love and hope, her husband was alive…

…Sesshomaru…her love.

0000

_Rin smiled softly, remembering the sweet, idealic days she had spent with her husband as they reared their children. He had been dead for over ten years now, and she had watched over her children, and their children and even lived to see the birth of their first great grandchild. And though she was still relatively young, for she had given birth so early, the gray head Matriarch of the Taisho dynasty passed quiety in her sleep with a soft sigh to her lips…the name of her lover as she saw him bathed in golden light in the afterlife._

_"Sesshomaru…"_

**THE END. **

**Read and Review Loves. ^_^  
**


End file.
